La Dynastie des Carlson
by Cyann
Summary: Un meurtre parmi l'une desplus grande famille de Veags et un tueur en série fétichiste...


_Disclaimer :_ Bla bla bla

_Saison :_ Qu'importe !

_**Prologue**_

Trisha Carlson remontait l'allée bordée d'arbres de la maison de ses parents. A 10h00 du matin en semaine tout était calme dans le quartier résidentiel qui abritait sans doute les plus riches des habitants de Vegas. Le soleil perçait entre les branches et la température de juin, bien qu'elle soit encore raisonnable à cette heure, risquait de vite augmenter.

En insérant la clé dans le portillon qui donnait sur le jardin, Trisha jeta un coup d'œil vers la piscine. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Un petit bain de soleil au bord de l'eau ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Elle pourrait réviser par la suite avant d'aller à son entrainement de cheerleader.

A peine entrée dans le luxueux et vaste salon de la maison, la jeune fille balança son sac à travers la pièce et celui-ci atterrit lourdement sur le canapé en cuir hors de prix que sa mère avait tant insisté pour que son chez et tendre époux l'achète. Si jamais Céleste Carlson, grande prêtresse en ces lieux avait vu le sac négligemment posé sur son si précieux canapé, la jeune fille aurait été privée de sorties sur le champ ! Bien sûr ce n'était certainement pas ça qui aurait empêché Trisha de tout de même aller faire la fête mais cela aurait engendré tout de même quelques désagréments assez significatifs comme attendre que ses parents se couchent ou encore passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre ce qui n'était pas vraiment d'une grande facilité quand on portait des jupes aussi petites que celles que la jeunes fille avait l'habitude de porter en soirée.

Et de toute manière qu'importe qu'elle balançât son sac sur le canapé ou qu'elle se serve dans la réserve personnelle d'alcool de ses parents, qu'elle ramène chez elle son petit-ami ou encore qu'elle organise une soirée entre amis, ses parents ne seraient pas de retour avant demain dans l'après-midi. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore une journée de liberté totale.

En chantonnant doucement, la jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et choisit son maillot de bain préféré – le vert avec des fleurs rouges – avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit en maillot, un pagne enroulée autour de la taille, elle passa reprendre son baladeur et descendit s'installer confortablement sur la chaise longue devant la piscine.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la mélodie des Dandy Warhol pénétrait son esprit. Diable que c'était bon !

Trisha était le genre de jeune fille que toutes les lycéennes rêvaient d'être et adulaient en silence. Riche plus que de raison, populaire à souhait, jolie à faire retourner tous les lycées – et même souvent les étudiants – sur son passage, malgré quelques rondeurs qui ajoutaient encore plus à son charme. Elle habitait une grande maison, avait une garde-robe à en faire baver plus d'une et que les robes, les pantalons ou les t-shirts venaient grossir un peu plus chaque semaine, une bande d'amis qu'elle adorait et qui l'adorait et une petit-copain adorable. Plus quelques amants par-ci par-là en soirée, mais en digne héritière de la famille Carlson, c'est un secret qu'elle se devait de garder pour elle.

Malgré les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, l'adolescente entendit clairement le portillon du jardin grinçait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour ne pas que les rayons de soleil soient trop violent et se tourna vers la haute silhouette qui venait d'entrer. En reconnaissant la personne, un large sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

Elle se releva en s'étirant en mettant en avant ses formes généreuses.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle à l'individu. Mmmmh, j'imagine que tu ne viens pas pour me mettre de la crème solaire ?

* * *

Warrick arriva au labo avec une heure d'avance. Il voulait mettre à jour quelques dossiers et avec les temps qui courraient, il préférait prendre sur son temps personnel. Il semblerait en effet que le mois de juin était un mois propice aux crimes de toute sorte, qu'il s'agisse de petits délits mineurs comme un simple vol à l'étalage dans une superette de quartier avec une tentative de fuite ou du bon gros triple meurtre que l'équipe avait du résoudre une semaine plus tôt. Quoiqu'il en soit, le travail ne manquait pas et Warrick souffrait d'un manque de temps chronique.

Il passa déposer son manteau aux vestiaires et mettre une chemise plus adéquate que la sombre camisole rouge en flanelle qu'il portait en ce moment. Après un vague détour par le laboratoire de Greg pour lui dire bonjour, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de repos les dossiers sous le bras. Déposant maladroitement la pile de paperasse chancelante sur la table, il se servit une tasse de café, qui, bien que n'était pas particulièrement délicieux, avait au moins le mérite d'être chaud et vaguement stimulant. Puis s'asseyant lourdement sur la petite chaise inconfortable entreprit d'ouvrir la première chemise.

La fatigue aidant, Warrick passa bien une demi-heure sur la première page du premier dossier à essayer vainement de se concentrer sur ce que racontait le rapport qu'il avait en face des yeux. Finalement, il fut interrompu par Nick qui fit irruption dans la pièce en faisait sursauter son collègue.

- Salut ! lança gaiment le texan.

- Hum… marmonna seulement son ami en guise de réponse.

- Ouh là, t'as une sale tête !

- Merci, je fais ce qu'il faut pour !

Brown se frotta les yeux, espérant par-là même se débarrasser de la fatigue lancinante qui se faisait ressentir après plusieurs mois de travail harassant. Il se laissa retomber sur le dossier de la chaise et regarda son collègue s'affairer dans la petite pièce pour prendre successivement un beignet, un soda et le journal qui trainait négligemment à côté de la cafetière.

- Tu arrives bien tôt ! remarqua Nick en ouvrant sa canette.

- Pas beaucoup plus tôt que toi ! répliqua Warrick. Je voulais m'avancer dans ces dossiers. Et toi ?

- Mmm. Je devais voir O'Riley pour cette affaire de cambriolage. Mais je pense qu'il a dû oublier ; Alors me voilà hantant ces couloirs. De toute manière notre service commence dans moins d'un quart d'heure alors…

Warrick regarda la petite horloge clouée au mur et remarqua que ce que Nick disait était exact. Soupirant, il se replongea le nez dans les papiers espérant vaguement avancer dans le court laps de temps qu'il lui restait. Sans grand espoir…

Toutefois, cinq minutes plus tard, Grissom surgit dans la salle. Les deux CSI levèrent les yeux vers leur supérieur.

- Warrick, on a un homicide au sud de la ville. Vous venez avec moi, Sara nous rejoins là-bas !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard surpris à Nick.

- Et… Et moi ? demanda celui-ci.

- Vous Nick, vous allez avec Catherine, elle vous expliquera en chemin ! Allez allez ! pressa l'entomologiste.

Warrick se leva et suivit Grissom jusqu'au parking.

* * *

La majorité des journalistes essayait désespérément de se frayer un chemin à travers les rubans jaunes qu'avaient tendus les policiers mais quelques officiers en uniforme les retenaient tant bien que mal, si bien qu'aucun ne put franchir ne serait-ce que les grilles du quartier.

La Tahoe noire du laboratoire de criminologie pénétra doucement dans la petite rue et Grissom et Warrick en descendirent. Quelques flashs s'additionnèrent aux nombreuses lumières rouges et bleues ses voitures de polices déjà présentes sur les lieux. Warrick jeta un coup d'œil vers la masse de journalistes qui brandissaient aux choix, leurs caméras, leurs micros, ou leurs mains essayant vainement d'attirer l'attention des criminologues ou des policiers. Le jeune homme soupira en voyant toute cette agitation puis se concentra sur Brass qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Rha, c'est pas joli joli là-bas ! annonça-t-il d'entrée de jeu. Et vous pouvez parier que malgré tous nos barrages ça va faire la une de toute la presses dès demain matin !

- Qu'importe les médis, Jim ! Ce n'est pas pour eux qu'on va résoudre cette affaire ! corrigea Grissom.

- Oui je sais, je sais ! C'est pour la victime et sa famille ! compléta l'inspecteur en marmonnant.

Sara choisit ce moment pour arriver. Une mallette dans la main droite, elle salua ses trois collègues de sa main libre et elle les rejoignit.

Grissom s'avança dans l'allée, suivit de Sara, Warrick et Brass et passa le portillon du jardin dans la somptueuse maison qui se dressait devant eux.

Warrick siffla d'admiration devant la demeure.

- La taxe sur la grosse fortune doit bien faire rire ces gens ! commenta-t-il.

- Ouais, bah je peux vous assurer que pour le moment ils ne rigolent pas trop ! rétorqua Brass.

Warrick hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse du jardin sur laquelle l'éclairage bleuté provenant de la piscine lançait des reflets changeants. Brass sortit un petit carnet de sa poche.

- Trisha Carlson, 17 ans ! Ses parents l'ont retrouvée comme ça quand ils sont rentrés de leur voyage à Ibiza.

- Carlson ? répéta Sara. Comme Cyrus Carlson ? Le chef de Carlson Enterprise ?

Brass acquiesça tandis que Warrick poussa un long soupir.

- Oui, on peut dire que la presse va jaser !


End file.
